


Diplomacy

by ChaosDemon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Actual Lancelot, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Mpreg, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosDemon/pseuds/ChaosDemon
Summary: Lance with all his insecurities managed to meet a handsome friendly stranger in bar one night. Little dose he know what situation he has put himself in. If he chooses to run away with him he could be enough to destroy the progress with the planets they have freed from the gulra, but if doesn't he could lose the one person in the universe that has ever made him feel complete.





	Diplomacy

Lance always felt like an outcast among the paladins. 

 

Not only did he feel he didn’t really have a “thing” on the team, but also was the only omega. Though the team always made an effort to boost his confidence; his anxiety and self doubt always overshadowed him. He always made an effort to hide his insecurities with each passing day. Being in space that meant no suppressants for his heats and would have to lock his room for a week. It was inconvenient when being a paladin of voltron. Hunk would always come and bring him water and food when he was least clouded in judgement. He overall had good friends. 

 

According to Allura, Alteans don’t have the same genders as humans. They had female and male, but the third genders, Alpha, Beta, and Omega were not present.  The weeks Lance was isolated in from his heat were also strange to Allura as well. She couldn’t smell the pheromones, unlike the paladins. Coran though, had only seen a few other species with this dynamic, though rare. 

 

Now, it’s been two years since they were brought into this war with the gulra. The overwhelming amount of planets that have been successfully been freed has been incredible, however a lot of those same planets have joined the gulra as well. With the defeat of Zarkon this “Prince Lotor” has managed to gain trust of those planets. No one has seen Lotor and before now not many had known about him. To Corans knowledge he wasn't even born ten thousand years ago. They had no knowledge of him, which was his advantage. 

 

The paladins now sit in a bar on the space mall after taking back a new planet from the gulra. Lance sat with his thoughts fiddling his drink. As much as he missed earth he knew he couldn’t go back till this war was over, the risk was too high. There current enemy was a ghost.

 

“What’s a pretty thing like you doing alone?”

 

Lance jumped out of his daze a turned to face the stranger flirting with him. He was clearly half gulra. He bore an all black outfit tight top with baggy pants. He was handsome with his white hair and white hair tied up in a flowing ponytail.

 

“May I take this seat?”

 

Lance blushed like a child who was looking at there playground crush.

 

“Oh...oh! Yes. Sorry just thinking about somethings on my mind.”

 

“Well this is no place to be stressed. Please let me buy you a drink.”

 

Lance nodded. The man was handsome and charming, a true gentleman. They drank and were engaged in conversation for most of the night. Before Lance knew it his team already returned to the ship without him. The man took note of this. 

 

“I see your friends are gone. I’ll meet you here again soon, right Lance?”

 

Lance nodded and smiled. The man walked off and before Lance knew it he had never got his name.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you made it to the end. I have really enjoyed Lancelot and the ABO dynamics for the past year and felt inspired to write this. I have a couple of chapters in the works right now, and they will be longer then the prologue. Thank you!


End file.
